Tiredness
by BritaChica
Summary: A girl who died is brought back to life through a magic spell. Chapter Two uploaded
1. Mistakes

Tiredness by Brita*Chica 

A/N: This is about a girl who was a ghost and, through a botched up magic spell, becomes Human. Exactly the same as she was when she died. A note here: This girl is not Lily but she does have a connection to someone at Hogwarts, no not Dumbledore either, which is revealed by her name later on. Set after GOF. The name of this fic at the moment has no meaning at all and it was the first name that came to me. Anyway, please review. 

Disclaimer: I own the fic and any characters/items that are not from the book. Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter One: Mistakes

At first glance the room would seem small. The celing was low and the walls and floor were all covered in dark colours which seemed to force the light away and capture that which had not flown. There were no windows in the room and the only door was a small one, painted in the same murky brown colour as the walls so that it was not imediantly noticeable. All of a sudden, the door opened. Light lingered in the room for a few seconds before the door was closed again. 

Now in the room were three people. Two men and a women. The woman moved towards the middle of the room and lit a candle. The two men came over to the middle of the room. 

"Is this safe?" One man asked. 

"I do not know. If everything goes right then it will work." The eldest looking man answered. 

"If it doesn't work?" 

"You don't want to hear about what would happen if it goes wrong. Pass the ingrediants." 

Differenet bags which looked like they contained different types of powder were handed to the man. He placed them in the middle of the room. "Light a fire." He muttered distracted. 

The younger of the two men lit a fire using his wand. The women through the powders over it and suddenly the room turned a sparkling white. The elder man grabbed the younger one by the collor and screamed at him. "What have you done! Why did you light it wiht your wand!" Before the room went into compleate darkness. 

Slowly at first, but then faster, building up speed, a strange light appeared. It was golden in colour and it was forming like a mist, covering the lower parts of the floor, gathering speed as it went. 

"Run." One of the people said and all three of them bolted out of the door. The mist followed them. Silently it seeped through the streets of Newcastle. To the last place it remembered being. The mist stopped and semed to collapse till all that was left was a trickle of sparkly gold dust. 

That was when she woke up. 

The first thing she saw when her eyes opened was the colour grey. It took her eyes a while to focus properly and when she did she saw that there was a celing above her. It was a pale grey colour and looked like it was made out of stone. 

The girl stood up, shakily at first but then more steadily. She looked round her. There was some nets on the wall which looked like it was made of rock but when the girl touched it she felt that it was actually not rock but a strange manufactored surface. She walked out into where the light was. 

For about two hours the girl walked, not speaking, not responding to anything. She was serching for something that had been here. She remembered that her house was somewhere near here but all of the houses were ones such as rich people lived in. They were made out of brick but the gardens in front were small. The dirt roads she remembered were covered by a strange grey material and strange monsters on wheels ran through it with Humans in their mouths. 

After she had walked away from all of the strange things she felt into the front of her dress and pulled out her wand. It looked different to how she remembered it. It had never been too good but it was even worse now. Bits of it were falling off at her touch and it looked worn. 

She walked until it was night-time. She couldn't find where she was suppopsed to be going. She wanted to go home. To where her mother was. Before they had found her. 

Suddenly, without warning, she collapsed on the side of the road. 

Dumbledore looked at Madame Pomfrey. She shook her head at him. Dumbledore sighed and looked at the girl again. Madame Pomfrey had said that there was something weird about her. She was so thin and frail that she should have been dead. She had taken some blood samples and was currently looking through them. Professor McGonagall had found her and had brought her into Hogwarts, being to far away from a hospital, weather Wizard or Muggle. 

"I don't believe it!" She exclaimed loudly."  
"What is it Poppy?" Dumbledore asked her. 

"This blood is hundreds of years old." She said. "The girl is alive but it would seem that she has been alive for hundreds of years. Tha isn't possible."  
"A spell?"  
"Very possibly yes."  
"Why though?"  
"I don't know. Though, from the type of blood and it's age I think I know someone who might." 

A/N: Please review! The next chapter should be up soon. 


	2. Findings

Tiredness by Brita*Chica 

A/N: The girl isn't actually a character from the books- she's a relation to one of the characters in the books. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. 

Chapter Two: Findings

The girl opened her eyes again. She recognised where she was but didn't know how. She was in the hospital wing do Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she knew that much. She was sure that she had not been in here before. She had been somewhere else. Somewhere bad. Somewhere, scary. 

She sat up and found that no parts of her hurt. Then she definitely wasn't in the hospital wing for a reason. Unless it had healed. If it had healed then she would have to go and find the nurse. 

That turned out to be a harder job than she first thought. She walked around the school for more than two hours before stopping for a rest. Everything had changed from what she remembered. Everything was just strange. Plus her wand had gone. 

She wanted to go back to wherever she was. It had been a horrible place but at least she knew what it was. 

"Home sweet home." She said, reaching her common room entrance. 

"Password please."  
"Oh, I haven't been told the new password. I only know the last one. Sasyatra." 

"Password please." 

"That is it. That was the last password. I don't even know why I am here. This is the school holidays so noone has been told the new password yet. That was the last one. The one last year ended on. Sasyatra." 

"Password please." 

"Sasyatra." 

"Password please."  
"Fine. Act like that. See if I care." The girl said, walking off and glaring back at the old painting. 

That had been the last password. She had used it only a few weeks ago. There as no reason for it to not be working. 

It was all too strange. 

Definitely. 

She walked around for a while longer before finally deciding to give up. Collapsing on one of the many sets of stairs she fell asleep. 

Only to wake up less than half an hour later because of bad dreams. Or possibly because of bad memories. Her head was so muddled that she could not be sure. As she gazed around she saw the shadow of a figure moving towards her. 

"Mary, I think you should come with me." 


End file.
